


En la oscuridad

by RioluZX



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Lemon, M/M, Oral Sex, Pedido, R18, Smut, Top vanitas, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioluZX/pseuds/RioluZX
Summary: Cuando lo vio por primera vez sintio temor, la segunda vez se enfrento a el con todas sus fuerzas, la tercera vez, realmente se alegro de que estuviera a su lado, Sora tras haber salvado a Kairi paga el precio final de usar un poder prohibido, perdido en mundos que no conoce, incapaz de regresar a su hogar, desorientado en quien confiar una voz le habla de su corazon, un ser que creyo nunca mas podria ver nuevamente pero ahi esta, arrastrandolo lentamente a la propia oscuridad de su corazon y un lado de si mismo que no conocia.Post kh3, VanSora, One-shot
Relationships: Sora & Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts), Sora/Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Sin Corps





	En la oscuridad

Una última batalla contra la oscuridad y con ello todo llegaría a su final, si ganaban todos podrían recuperar sus vidas y finalmente el peligro que los acechaba terminaría, esos eran los pensamientos de Sora a medida que corría por el enorme laberinto que se había formado en Keyblade Graveyard, trampas en los antiguos pasillos que intentaban tomarlo por sorpresa, zonas movibles obstruyendo su andar, corredores sin salidas u otros cambiando intentando dejarlo encerrado, todo eso y más debía recorrer en soledad al encontrarse separado de sus compañeros, aun así podía oírlos en las zonas alrededor, los gritos de guerra, el metal chocando, explosiones que seguramente habían sido generadas con magia y la tensión en el aire le obligaba a moverse más rápido, sujetando su keyblade en mano jamás dudo en entrometerse entre batalla y batalla, luchar con todas sus fuerzas para derrotar a los miembros de la verdadera organización XIII pues una voz en su cabeza le decía que era lo que debía hacerse, encontró satisfacción al ver que pudo salvar a algunos sabiendo que aun al desaparecer estos serían re completados y libres del control de Xehanort, aminoraba de cierta manera la culpa de dañarlos al igual que encontraba alivio al ver como sus amigos se reencontraban entre sí, e incluso, viejas amistades lograban recuperarse para estar nuevamente juntos, todo aquello solo le motivaba a terminar esa guerra cuanto antes y entonces podría disfrutar un tiempo de paz para hacer contacto con cada uno de ellos, conocerlos de manera personal y su corazón se llenaba de luz ante la posibilidad de nuevas amistades.

Hasta que llego con él.

Un ser diferente a todos los otros, uno que no era una réplica o un nobody al cual le habían implantado un corazón lleno de oscuridad, ese ser era alguien que nunca había conocido antes, Vanitas, él era la oscuridad de uno de sus compañeros de batalla, contaba con su propio corazón pero sin embargo este mismo estaba bañado en tinieblas, buscando y peleando siempre para recuperar la otra mitad de su corazón esperando con ello volver a estar completo, para lograrlo había obedecido a Xehanort volviéndose uno de sus contenedores y con ello, un enemigo más para Sora, el castaño no dudo en batallar contra él, creyendo que al derrotarlo volvería a donde debería estar y sería un problema menos, tras esfuerzos junto a Ventus ambos lograron darle un golpe decisivo, obligando a Vanitas a detenerse mientras la oscuridad de ese anciano abandonaba a ese, dejándolo aún más débil al punto que ni siquiera su keyblade podía aparecer, ese ser pronto desaparecería, aquello le hizo saber a Sora que había sido su victoria, el sonido de algo romperse resonó y entonces el casco que cubría la cabeza del ser oscuro comenzó a caerse a pedazos, toda la adrenalina del combate se detuvo, sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera y sintió su sangre helarse por un instante sin poder dejar de mirarlo.

Su rostro.

Similar al suyo en cada detalle, sin embargo habían rasgos distintos entre ellos, cabellos tan negros como la misma noche, ojos ámbar iguales a los de Xehanort pero al mismo tiempo diferente, estos fríos e indiferentes sin ocultar que también había sido corrompido por la oscuridad, sin embargo en estos también podía ver dolor y resignación ante su derrota, ante aquella visión Sora sintió su corazón oprimirse por un instante, un pensamiento cruzo su mente, un temor de que ese podría haber sido su final si hubiera llegado a caer en aquel abismo en su momento, aislado de todos sus amigos, rechazado, teniendo que pelear para defender su propia existencia, buscar algo que le hiciera sentirse como alguien realmente, esa era la imagen que Sora tenia del joven frente a él en ese instante.....no, no era un joven, era la mitad de un ser, era la oscuridad de Ventus, uno de los guardianes de luz al igual que él, ese ser no era nada más que oscuridad a la que se le dio su propia apariencia, era similar a un heartless y por ello no había dudado en enfrentarlo, pero en sus momentos finales cuando dijo que tanto el como el rubio lo complementaban apretó los puños molesto, pues esa situación ya la había visto reflejada antes y simplemente no podía entender sus decisiones.

"¡¿Entonces por qué no estas de nuestro lado?! ¡¿por qué estas con la oscuridad?!"

Palabras que grito con fuerza en un intento de llamarlo a su lado, hacerle ver que aun podía haber otra solución, otro final para un ser como el, a pesar de eso este lo rechazo, se llamó a si mismo oscuridad con el pecho lleno de orgullo, Sora no lo pudo entender en su momento, no lo quería entender pues para él no tenía sentido, quiso persuadirlo pero Ventus lo detuvo, creyó que este le diría unas palabras para ayudarle pero este simplemente lo dejo ir, despidiéndose con la mirada llena de desconfianza e ira de esa parte de él que alzaba la mirada al cielo comenzando a desaparecer, las manos del castaño temblaron sabiendo que no habría un lugar al cual este podría regresar o donde ir, simplemente.....dejaría de existir.

No supo si fue piedad

No supo si fue porque era un héroe

No supo si fue porque era similar a él.

Aun así hizo algo que para todos sus amigos habría sido la decisión más estúpida de su vida, el mismo se lo cuestionaba varias veces, ¿por qué ceder a la oscuridad por alguien que no conocía?, por alguien que lo ataco sin llegar a dudarlo, que quiso destruirlo, sin embargo el conocía la respuesta bastante bien, era que no podía permitir ver a alguien desaparecer de esa manera, no era justo para él, no sentía que fuera justo para Vanitas ser rechazado por su original, que Ventus no mostrara que ello le afectaba sino que incluso parecía aliviado de ver esa parte de él desaparecer, ninguno había pedido eso es verdad, pero era exactamente por eso no podía dejar las cosas así, cuando el azabache comenzó a desvanecerse cerro sus ojos, como una vez hizo de niño relajo todos sus sentidos, respiro profundo con la sola intensión de ayudar a aquel fragmento de un ser que se aferraba a la vida.

Abrió su corazón a él.

Aun sabiendo que era oscuridad, que lo intento matar en más de una ocasión, hizo daño a sus compañeros y no tenía la mínima intención de cambiar sus actos, el acepto a Vanitas por lo que era y le dio un refugio secreto en su corazón, había salvado el fragmento de un corazón que todos simplemente deseaban ver que desapareciera, pero él no podía hacer lo mismo, él no se sentía en derecho de juzgar quien podía existir y quien no, había aprendido eso con su nobody Roxas, mas sin embargo sabía que Ventus y Vanitas no eran como ellos, fue por eso que guardo silencio, siguió peleando hasta llegar a la batalla final como debía suceder, no era el final esperado y no estaba conforme con eso realmente, menos aun cuando perdió a alguien que era importante para él.

Y él no podía permitirlo.

Como era una característica en el no dudo en ir por ella, pues él era así, el deseaba ayudar a que todos tuvieran su final feliz, incluso cuando ese no lo incluía a él, sabía bien las consecuencias de usar el poder del despertar, viajar en el tiempo, alterar eventos pero a final de cuentas lo logro, consiguió regresarla pero cuando ella volvió a su hogar, el desapareció de esa realidad, donde iría o acabaría no tenía idea, pero de algún modo la idea de que volvería con todos sus amigos seguía presente en su mente, intentando guiar su corazón de regreso.

Desde ese momento habían pasado casi 3 meses desde que uso el poder del despertar, se había sumido en el abismo más profundo, mas allá de los mundos o una simple realidad, las comunicaciones estaban cortadas e incluso si usabas su keyblade queriendo volver, esta no emitía señal alguna mostrando que no estaba en sus capacidades, esa aventura solamente parecía tener un sendero y él había elegido caminarlo solo, aun así, fue un alivio saber que no era así, pues cuando estuvo vagando por incontables lugares desconocidos, extrañando a sus amigos y sintiéndose vulnerable ante personas equivocadas una voz le advertía su error, más bien le insultaba por su ingenuidad, dando a entender las intenciones que tenían esas personas hacia él y gracias a ello reaccionaba evitando ser asaltado, drogado e incluso acosado, la idea de que fuera su propia consciencia era una mentira, era alguien que con el tiempo había recuperado fuerzas suficientes para ponerse en contacto con él, era la oscuridad, aun así Sora se sintió feliz por eso, pues el solo saber que había alguien a su lado, aun cuando estaba dentro de su corazón, le ayudaba a combatir la soledad de su aventura, por ello no dudaba en seguir adelante con una sonrisa.

Mas sin embargo cuando el sol se ocultaba y él debía hospedarse en una posada las cosas cambiaban, tras cerrar la puerta y encontrarse en esa habitación vacía en medio de la noche podía sentir como la oscuridad estaba alzándose en su contra, esta vez no había keyblade o arma alguna que pudiera defenderlo, pues su enemigo estaba en su interior y tras renovar sus fuerzas había vuelto a sus acciones.

Mientras se quitaba los zapatos sentía un frio recorrer su columna, a pesar de ello se quitó la chaqueta dejándola en la espalda de una silla para tenderse en la cama, respiro profundamente y cerro sus ojos, sentía su corazón latiendo algo apresurado, ¿miedo?, las primeras veces que pasaba eso lo sentía pero ahora no era así, las cosas cambiaban pero no sabía si para bien o para mal, contando mentalmente hasta 20 abrió sus ojos, su mirada azulada reconociendo enseguida unos ojos ámbar que lo estaban vigilando desde un rincón del lugar, una siniestra sonrisa se formó en el rostro similar al suyo a medida que se acercaba a él. 

Sora sabía que nunca debió haber bajado la guardia ante su presencia, que debía estar alerta en cada momento ante él, aun a pesar de que este le advertía de desconocidos con falsas intensiones no debió ser tan confiado, pues a final de cuentas Vanitas era un ser de la oscuridad, mas sin embargo se relajó la primera vez que este le hablo, se abrió de brazos cuando lo vio sentado a los pies de la cama una noche, pensando que estaba listo para enmendar su camino o al menos hacerle compañía, buscar platica para liberar sus dudas, mas sin embargo cuando los labios de este cubrieron los suyos su cuerpo se quedó paralizado, una acción que no esperaba, una que lo dejo indefenso por el tiempo suficiente para que Vanitas lo sometiera contra la cama.

Tuvo miedo

Grito que se detuviera.

Sintió dolor

Pero al final de todo.....experimento placer.

Asi fueron las primeras veces en que al encontrarse solo en la noche aquel ser oscuro aparecía y se complacía con su cuerpo, Sora sabía que debía enfrentarlo, alejarlo, tenía los medios para hacerlo pero siempre terminaba igual, sus ropas esparcidas en el suelo, tendido en la cama de espaldas mientras sus manos se aferraban a aquel firme cuerpo, sus piernas se enredaban alrededor de su cadera para que no se alejara, tocaba cada centímetro del cuerpo de Vanitas comprobando que era real incluso se encontró haciendo cosas que no se creía capaz y por un tiempo, pensó que la oscuridad nuevamente lo había atrapado, que estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de abusar del poder del despertar, mas sin embargo las marcas y las sabanas manchadas de cada mañana eran prueba de que todo era real y no tenía nada que ver con la magia, ese ser oscuro poco a poco estaba corrompiendo tanto su cuerpo como su mente.....mentira, el mismo estaba permitiendo todo eso.

Intento evitarlo, ignorarlo, no hablarle y trato de ser fuerte cuando este lo hacía, buscando respuestas cortas que no encontraba pues aquel ser sabia sus debilidades, ya fuera una discusión de que comer, un debate de diferentes perspectivas acerca de su situación o solo elegir dónde ir, Vanitas sabía hacerlo soltar la lengua y quedarse platicando por horas, bajando nuevamente la guardia y pagando el precio apenas el sol se ocultaba y la noche de lujuria volvía a iniciar. Sora intento mantener su luz a salvo, realmente lo intento pero esa oscuridad que lo rodeaba poco a poco comenzó a ser menos amenazadora, inclusive, podía llegar a sentir que la acompañaba, que Vanitas lo acompañaba en esa jornada que no sabía si tendría éxito o un final amargo, en ese tiempo había aprendido a ser su propia luz en medio de esa penumbra, al igual que aprendió a convivir con esa presencia tan siniestra e incluso a aceptarlo poco a poco, hasta se atrevía a admitir que le gustaba llamar tanto su atención.

-¿Tienes miedo?-la voz de Vanitas le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, notando al azabache frente a el observándolo de modo soberbio, se le quedo mirando unos segundos antes de negar con su cabeza-Eres un niño grande al parecer-dijo de modo burlón moviendo su mano para tocar la mejilla del castaño, aquel traje de oscuridad que el otro siempre usaba se retiraba para que sus pieles entraran en contacto, comprobando para ambos que eso era real.

-No dejes marcas-pidió mientras aquella caricia pasaba de su mejilla a su cuello, pequeñas marcas rojizas se encontraban en este al igual que en sus hombros, ahora sin la chaqueta quedaban expuestas por usar solo una playera de tirantes-Casi me descubrieron hoy-añadió regañándolo con la mirada sin poder evitar temblar cuando este acariciaba esas zonas.

-Hablas demasiado-susurro sujetando su mentón para unir sus labios, la relajación de Sora se relajó un instante, ese inicio era lo más suave de todo el acto, como si Vanitas tomara su tiempo en saborear el primer bocado, haciéndole temblar mientras le correspondía, soltando un pequeño gruñido por como este se alejaba en cosa de segundos-Esa mirada me agrada-susurro mientras apoyaba su frente con la del castaño.

-¿Q-Que mirada?-tartamudeo sintiendo como su piel ardía al instante en que la mano de este se colaba debajo de su playera, ascendiendo hasta ubicarse en la zona de su pecho donde estaba su corazón.

-Esa de que estas ansioso de que esto ocurra-respondió mientras acariciaba la firme zona del castaño, su otra mano sujetando los bordes de la prenda para finalmente alzarla y quitársela por completo-Has estado esperando que venga a jugar contigo-declaro arrojando lejos la playera de Sora deleitándose con la vista de su cuerpo.

-¡No!-grito con fuerza sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer por tales acusaciones, el azabache sonrió por aquella expresión para acariciar su mejilla, frotar su pulgar en los labios de este sintiendo claramente como llegaban a temblar por el ligero roce-V-Vanitas no-susurro avergonzando por como lo introducía acariciando su lengua suavemente, generándole cosquillas y finalmente el mismo succiono ese digito lentamente.

-Estas reaccionando rápido-sonrió complacido al ver como este parecía estar cooperativo ese día, separo las piernas del castaño para tocar su entrepierna, presionando la zona comprobando que estaba erecto y sacándole un pequeño quejido-¿En quién piensas?-cuestiono mientras lentamente desabrochaba los botones del pantalón.

-En nadie-gimoteo mientras apretaba las sabanas de la cama, su respiración agitándose con cada segundo y más por las caricias en una zona tan sensible de su cuerpo.

-Los niños buenos no deben mentir Sora-susurro apretando su entrepierna más fuerte, un gemido resonó en la habitación y este inútilmente trataba de cerrar sus piernas-¿Kairi?-intento adivinar viendo como este desviaba la mirada.

-N-No-respondió mientras el azabache se apegó a él, respirando profundamente en su cuello la intoxicantemente dulce fragancia del castaño, guiando sus dientes hacia la clavícula sin poder evitar hacer presión-¡Marcas no!-chillo cuando su cuello fue mordido, una fuerte succión en la zona le hizo morderse los labios, sabiendo que una rojiza marca quedaría por aquella acción, su pantalón se deslizo hasta perderse en el suelo, únicamente con su bóxer rojo puesto gemía suavemente por como los labios del azabache descendían a su pecho.

-¿Ventus?-intento adivinar nuevamente, sintiendo como el castaño se retorcía debajo de él cuándo respiro sobre uno de sus pezones, saco su lengua para estimularlo, Sora mordió sus labios intentando no dejar salir algún sonido, sintiendo como los dientes del azabache apretaban aquel pequeño botón rosado de su pecho, haciéndole gemir en una mezcla de placer y dolor, los dedos de Vanitas sujetaron los bordes del bóxer, observando como un bulto húmedo palpitaba a cada estimulo suyo-Roxas-aquello fue más una declaración final, bajando la ropa interior de Sora sabiendo que no la necesitaba más se deleitó con la vista de su cuerpo desnudo. 

-Ahhh-gimoteo el castaño cuando su pene erecto quedo expuesto ante la atenta mirada del azabache, intento cruzar sus piernas pero él estaba entre estas, mostrando que cualquier intento de ocultarle algo era inútil.

-Ohhh ¿así que pensando en tu nobody?-sonrió al ver como la mención del rubio hacía temblar al castaño, suavemente sus dedos rodearon la hombría de este, presionando la punta semidescubierta haciéndole temblar-¿Quieres que sea el entre tus piernas?, besándote, tocándote.....follandote-cada palabra era acompañada de un tono burlón y sin vergüenza, disfrutando sentir como una frustración crecía en el castaño.

-¿Y tú piensas en Ventus?-aquellas palabras provocaron que todo movimiento de Vanitas se detuviera, su mirada ascendió encontrándose con la azulada de Sora-¿Le habrías hecho esto?-cuestiono con el ceño fruncido haciendo que se quedara en silencio unos instantes, finalmente soltó una carcajada, no una burlona sino honesta pues no comprendía al castaño, nunca lo había hecho aun estando unidos y por eso lo encontraba tan interesante, porque era una caja de sorpresas.

-Wow Sora, no esperaba que fueras del tipo celoso-sonrió al ver como este se sonrojaba al reaccionar a su actitud comprobando sus ideas.

-N-No estoy celoso-bufo desviando su mirada, la mano del azabache sujeto su mentón para que lo observara, sonrió de lado mientras todo rastro de oscuridad en su cuerpo se desvanecía, quedando tan expuesto como él y haciendo el corazón de Sora palpitar más rápido-Vanitas-llamo su nombre sin poder evitar acercarse a él, como si sus cuerpos se estuvieran llamando uno al otro.

-Tócame-una orden que Sora obedeció pues deseaba hacerlo, ambas manos de apoyaron en el pecho firme de Vanitas, sus dedos comenzaron a descender, abdomen, costillas, hombros, todo aquello era una zona de músculos con una piel más pálida que la suya, una que estaba adornada con unas cuantas cicatrices como recordatorio de batallas pasadas.

-No es justo-gimoteo Sora haciendo un puchero al tocar los bíceps del azabache, aun si él decía que eran similares Vanitas tenía los músculos mucho más marcados y grandes que los suyos haciéndole acomplejarse de su físico.

-Entrene más que tú por ese anciano, no te quejes-respondió rodando la mirada por como cada vez que estaban desnudos el sacaba a relucir ese tema.

-¡¿Y cómo entrenaste para tener eso?!-gruño apuntando a su entrepierna haciendo que el ego del azabache creciera aún más, a diferencia de Sora este poseía un largo mayor además de que el prepucio estaba retraído dejando la punta expuesta.

-Mmm quizás es culpa de Ventus, supongo que soy tan grande como su oscuridad-respondió sujetando la mano de Sora para apoyarla en su hombría, el castaño inflo suavemente sus mejillas pero aun así movió sus dedos de arriba a abajo, acariciando todo el largo y sintiendo como lentamente reaccionaba a sus estímulos.

-Ventus es un buen sujeto-murmuro mientras movía su mano cada vez más rápido, escuchando al azabache soltar un gruñido de placer al estar completamente erecto, Sora simplemente no se creía que Vanitas tenía tal cuerpo solo por ser la oscuridad de ese rubio.

-Lo es ahora que no me tiene a mí-respondió mientras sujetaba los cabellos del castaño haciendo que se acercara más, teniendo el pene erecto de Vanitas frente a su rostro-¿Vas a quedarte viéndolo toda la noche?-cuestiono mostrando su impaciencia de que este quisiera tomar las cosas con lentitud.

Sora se mordió el labio pero aun así no dijo nada, únicamente movió sus manos para volver a sujetar la dureza del azabache, lentamente comenzó a moverlas juntas de arriba a abajo, masturbándolo de un modo lento sin atreverse a alzar la mirada, aun así imaginaba que expresión tenía el, una sonrisa soberbia, seguramente burlona por cómo estaba tocando a un hombre, la primera vez fue curiosidad, un simple impulso por ver a otro hombre desnudo, pero ahora no podía poner esa excusa, hacia eso porque le daba gusto, un placer morboso de poder tocar de un modo tan íntimo a otro hombre, una de sus manos descendió a las bolas de este, apretándolas suavemente, moviendo ambas manos en sincronía escuchando pequeños suspiros de placer de su parte, sintió su propia hombría palpitar, moviéndose cada vez más rápido hasta sentir una mano en sus cabellos, tomarlo por sorpresa y empujarlo hacia ese pene erecto.

-¡¡Mmm!!-gimoteo cuando la punta ingreso en su boca, ese fuerte sabor se hacía presente y apresurado se alejó-¡No!-gimoteo cuando el azabache le dio un pequeño golpe en su rostro con su pene erecto antes de apoyarlo en sus labios nuevamente.

-Oh deja de quejarte, estas babeando por esto-se quejó por como el castaño a veces podía hacerle las cosas tan fáciles como difíciles.

-¡No digas esas cosas!-se quejó avergonzado de tales palabras, el azabache alzo su ceja sin entender cómo podía negarlo cuando literalmente no le quitaba los ojos de encima-Date prisa y eyacula maldición-bufo moviendo sus manos nuevamente.

-Pues así nunca lo hare, solo chúpalo y deja de llorar-gruño meciendo su cadera suavemente, liberándose de las manos de Sora para frotar su hombría en el rostro de este, notando como se sonrojaba pero el castaño no podía evitarlo, el masculino aroma del azabache era una especie de droga que le dificultaba pensar de modo correcto, la idea de tener eso en su boca se hizo más presente y lentamente abrió su boca-Trágatelo-una orden firme que genero un escalofrió en el cuerpo de Sora, se quedó observando ese miembro palpitante y trago algo de saliva pensando no tenía opción. 

-No empujes o te lo muerdo-le amenazo mientras humedecida sus labios, Vanitas sonrió sentándose en la cama con sus piernas separadas, Sora gruño por su actitud presumida pero aun así gateo hacia él, ubicándose frente a esa dureza la cual tenía el glande enrojecido buscando atención.

Su lengua lentamente lo acaricio, pidiéndole tener paciencia mientras buscaba acostumbrarse primero al sabor, también era para castigar a Vanitas, ver las piernas de este temblar era una señal de que estaba conteniéndose de empujar, se rio suavemente antes de considerar que era suficiente, rodeo con sus labios toda la punta, guiándolo lentamente hacia su garganta, respirando lentamente por su nariz, sintiendo cada centímetro frotarse en su lengua, arrancándole pequeños gemidos al azabache hasta finalmente engullir todo hasta la base, Sora jamás entendió porque no tenía reflejos en su garganta, aun así ahora era útil pues de ese modo podía hacer eso, lentamente lo saco, mojándolo en su saliva temblando por los ruidos de succiones que hacía, volvió a introducirlo, poco a poco su cabeza moviéndose más rápido, el sabor dejando de ser un problema mientras su propio miembro palpitaba por lo que hacía, un gemido quedo ahogado, Vanitas se había cansado de esperar, sus manos se habían movido masturbándolo suavemente con una, la otra sujetando su trasero haciéndole temblar, aun así no detuvo sus movimientos, el azabache sonreía al ver como Sora estaba sumiéndose cada vez más en la chupada, distrayéndose y dejándole una oportunidad a Vanitas por hacerlo esperar tanto, humedeció sus dedos con el propio líquido que salía del miembro del castaño, con una mano separo las nalgas de este, sus dígitos húmedos se posicionaron en la entrada anal y con una presión ambos entraron, Sora abrió sus ojos de golpe, ahogando un fuerte grito por aquella acción mientras el azabache sujetaba su cabeza.

-No te desconcentres-gruño arremetiendo su boca, escuchando un quejido ahogado de su parte mientras seguía moviendo sus dedos, introduciéndolos más profundo haciendo que el cuerpo de Sora temblara, el castaño lo observo suplicante de que se detuviera pero este volvió a mover su cadera contra su boca, recordándole que tenía algo que terminar.

Con sus mejillas sonrojadas Sora succiono con fuerza el pene de Vanitas, intentaba concentrarse solo en eso, queriendo hacerlo eyacular y que terminara con eso cuanto antes pero parecía inútil, su propio cuerpo lo estaba traicionando, su interior se encontraba sensible, más aun le avergonzaba como los dedos de Vanitas podían moverse tan fácilmente, estimulando sus paredes anales, imaginaba estaba algo dilatado después de tantos encuentros de ese tipo con él, mas sin embargo cuando un tercero ingreso su boca expulso una gran cantidad de saliva, Vanitas cansado de tantas interrupciones comenzó a arremeter el mismo la boca de Sora, notando como el castaño relajaba su garganta, permitiéndole ir tan profundo como quisiera, elevando su cadera hacia sus dedos mostrando que deseaba sentir más de ellos, una prueba de ello era la gran cantidad de gotas que su pene expulsaba sobre las sabanas.

-"No.....muy adentro"-pensó Sora sintiendo una presión en su abdomen crecer cada vez más, mordió suavemente el pene de Vanitas, intentando advertirle pero lo único que logro fue que este los introdujera más adentro, tocando los tres juntos esa zona sensible de su interior hicieron su cuerpo vibrar y con un grito ahogado eyaculo en las sabanas, succionando con fuerza el miembro de Vanitas que veía complacido tal escena, la placentera expresión en el rostro de Sora fue el impulso final que necesitaba para poder alcanzar su liberación también.

-¡¡Ahhh!!-gruño Vanitas introduciendo su hombría lo más profundo que pudo, Sora sintió como esta se hinchaba y su boca fue llenada con el semen caliente del azabache, temblando intento apartarse pero el agarre en sus cabellos era fuerte, ese líquido viscoso comenzó a ahogarlo, sin más opción tuvo que tragarlo, el amargo sabor de la esencia de Vanitas quedando impregnado en su boca pero no podía quejarse, su mente aún estaba abrumada por su propio orgasmo, la placentera sensación dejándolo débil y sumiso, succionando hasta la última gota de semen no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido cuando esa dureza salió de su boca, un pequeño hilo de saliva aun conectándolo siendo roto cuando relamió sus labios-Realmente te gusta esto-sonrió Vanitas de modo presuntuoso al percatarse de aquel gesto.

-Te odio-fue su única respuesta, aún estaba agitado mientras el sabor en su boca no se iba, bajo la mirada observando avergonzado su propio semen en la cama, su entrada anal se contrajo levemente buscando más estímulos y la acaricio mientras Vanitas simplemente disfrutaba esa seductora escena.

-El sentimiento es mutuo-respondió mientras sujetaba una de sus piernas, en un rápido movimiento Sora termino acostado sobre las húmedas sabanas, sus piernas alzadas y descansando en los hombros de Vanitas, este sonriendo al tener a su disposición al joven héroe sujeto su hombría nuevamente erecta, posicionándola en aquel agujero notando como el castaño se ponía tenso en señal de que era hora de pasar al evento principal.

-H-Hazlo con cariño esta vez-no importaba cuantas veces lo hacían Sora siempre decía eso, no porque tuviera miedo, sino porque realmente deseaba que el azabache mostrara algo más seguido un gesto de preocupación hacia él, quizás al menos un leve asomo de aprecio o afecto, sus pensamiento se vieron interrumpidos al sentir una presión, una fuerte descarga eléctrica le recorrió de su zona anal cuando Vanitas forzó la punta en él, abrió su boca dispuesto a quejarse pero lo único que salió fue un grito-¡Ahhh bastardo!-chillaba retorciéndose por como este seguía empujando, introduciéndose en el cada vez más provocando una fuerte fricción, Sora mordió su labio, apretó los puños buscando algún apoyo y finalmente grito

-Mmm.....me estas apretando bastante, ¿quizás ya te acostumbraste a lo rudo?-sonrió de modo burlón viendo como el castaño lo veía claramente molesto de su falta de tacto al entrar tan repentinamente-Oh deja de quejarte, se un hombre, apenas va la mitad-gruño y esas palabras hicieron que el rostro de Sora se pusiera pálido.

-¡¿La mitad?!-grito aterrorizado sintiendo que a ese paso iba a morir, apresurado movió sus brazos intentando escapar, Vanitas sonrió mientras se inclinaba sobre el para sujetarlo, mantenerlo firme en su lugar disfrutando de primer plano como este gritaba al momento que empujo su cadera, sintiendo con gusto como su pene erecto abría esa apretada cavidad, la fricción siendo sumamente placentera para él, viendo como Sora le pedía ser cariñoso, amoroso, tratarlo bien pero eso no le importaba pues él sabía que solo hacia drama, era más resistente que eso y aun cuando no lo admitiera abiertamente, lo disfrutaba, la prueba de ello era que el pene del castaño estaba tan duro como roca y palpitando sin control, decidió ponerle fin a ese show, sujeto sus caderas y en un rápido movimiento metió el resto de golpe, Sora soltó un fuerte grito encorvando su espalda, eyaculando sobre su propio cuerpo por las presiones haciendo al azabache relamerse los labios, disfrutando como las paredes anales del castaño lo apretaban tan fuerte que estaba seguro lo quería exprimir, lucho contra el deseo de eyacular en ese instante mientras escuchaba un gimoteo de parte del castaño viendo un par de lágrimas caer de esos hermosos ojos azules.

-Awww vamos, eres niño grande, sin lágrimas-susurro mientras recogía con su lengua esas saladas gotas que caían por sus mejillas, el castaño gimoteo cuando el azabache sujeto su mentón para besarlo, saboreando los sentimientos negativos del castaño, jugando con su lengua aprovechando de su débil estado, masajeando con su otra mano el pene erecto de este, sintiendo como sus estímulos poco a poco hacían que las paredes anales de Sora dejaran de apretar su dureza-Eso es, solo recuerda, entrégate al placer-susurro de un modo suave y lento que hizo al castaño temblar por ese tono tan ronco y erótico, vio a Vanitas y este lo beso suavemente su frente, dándole un pequeño premio por haber sido fuerte pero aun así Sora frunció el ceño por su falta de consideración.

-Púdrete- respondió sintiendo como si hubiera perdido la virginidad otra vez, sus piernas le temblaban tanto que las sentía inútiles, bajo la mirada comprobando sonrojado que tenía a Vanitas completamente dentro de él, soltó un suspiro sabiendo que al menos la parte difícil había pasado, aun así todo su cuerpo se puso tenso al sentir como el pene erecto en su interior comenzaba a salir-T-Tiempo fuera-gimoteo sintiendo como no le había dejado acostumbrarse aun a su tamaño.

-No hay tiempo fuera, solo ríndete y relájate-le ordeno mientras el castaño se veía visiblemente atemorizado, cuando solamente la punta estaba dentro Vanitas volvió a impulsarse contra él, haciendo al castaño retorcerse y sujetar su abdomen temblando, creyendo que llegaba tan profundo pues no creía su pequeño agujero soportara tanto, aun así lo hacía, aquel movimiento se repitió una y otra vez, a veces más fuerte, otras suaves, haciendo que sus gemidos salieran en diferentes tonos mientras la fricción le hacía sentirse extraño, pronto se encontró a si mismo más relajado, acostumbrándose a esos golpes e incluso meciendo su cadera, intentando ayudarle mientras su pene volvía a estar erecto.

-Ahhh-un gemido diferente finalmente salió de sus labios, la respiración de Sora comenzaba a relajarse, su cuerpo también permitiendo con ello que su invasor entrara y saliera cada vez más rápido, eso fue la señal para el azabache de que podía aumentar la velocidad.

-Eso es, solo déjalo salir-sonrió Vanitas sabiendo que finalmente lo había llevado a ese estado, uno donde su propio cuerpo convertía el dolor en placer, las expresiones más relajadas de Sora era una prueba de ello, sujetando sus muslos con firmeza empujo más fuerte, disfrutando escuchar como este soltaba un gemido más intenso por su culpa.

Con cada movimiento el ambiente alrededor de Sora comenzaba a cambiar, el aroma estaba impregnado de la fragancia de sus hormonas mezclándose, el olor a sexo inundando su nariz provocando que un sentimiento de morbo le llenar, los sonidos de las bolas de Vanitas impactando su trasero no le ayudaba, los diferentes ritmos que este tomaba al moverse contra el mucho menos, la cama rechinaba, sabia debía hacer algo respecto a eso antes de que los del otro cuarto escucharan pero no podía, sus manos apretaban las sabanas para poder resistir aquellos espasmos, un intento de mantener su cordura pero esta parecía alejarse a cada segundo, esos ojos amarillos sobre él no le ayudaban, menos cuando parecían disfrutar sus reacciones, con cada movimiento Sora recordaba porque era que disfrutaba tanto aquello, era porque él no lo consideraba débil, Vanitas no lo veía como si fuera de cristal, alguien a quien conquistar con cariños y regalos amorosos, un niño al cual ocultarle los hechos para no hacerlo sentir mal, era un hombre como el, un igual con el cual no debía reprimir nada haciendo con ello surgir un deseo oscuro que tenía oculto en él, su deseo por otro hombre, admitir abiertamente cuales eran sus gustos, el deseo carnal de cada adolescente, con el azabache conocía otro lado de él, uno más maduro y al mismo tiempo más pervertido, una prueba de ello era como gemía debido a él, pidiendo por mas y solamente diciendo su nombre al ser el único en quien pensaba.

-Vanitas.......Vani-cada movimiento más intenso, más rápido, sentía esa dureza frotarse más fuerte contra su interior, buscando esa zona que Sora sabía que era tocado perdería la batalla, su visión estaba nublándose, perdía la capacidad de pensar, únicamente Vanitas dándole placer a su cuerpo estaba presente en esos momentos-Mmm-un quejido salió de sus labios por cómo se había detenido, apretándose para evitar que lo sacara por completo dejándole con un sentimiento de vacío, observo molesto al azabache, este sujeto sus caderas y entonces lo elevo para acorralarlo contra la cabecera de la cama.

-Es lindo ver como lo extrañas-sonrió al ver como las piernas del castaño rodeaban su cadera, este lo observaba casi desesperado antes de gritar con fuerzas en el instante que Vanitas volvió a penetrarlo, deslizándose en su interior con una gran facilidad sabiendo que era debido a que estaba ya amoldado a el-¿Te gusta tanto Sora?-cuestiono de modo burlón antes de mover sus caderas contra él, queriendo retomar aquel intenso frenesí de antes.

-¡Cállate!-gimoteo sonrojado sin poder dejar de mover sus caderas con las de él, guiando el miembro erecto de aquel ser oscuro más profundo en él, sintiendo como incluso llegaba más profundo haciéndole gemir cada vez más fuerte por su culpa -¡¡Ahhh!!-su grito de éxtasis resonó en esa habitación e incluso más allá, una de sus manos se apoyó en su abdomen, sintiendo como le ardía y su pene comenzaba a expulsar pequeñas gotas de placer al sentir su punto erótico presionado constantemente.

-¿Quieres que te bese?-cuestiono Vanitas observando esos hermosos ojos azules nublados del placer, Sora temblando asintió, acercando sus labios a los de él ofreciéndoselos-Dilo-le ordeno mientras sus movimientos eran cada vez más intensos, impactando el cuerpo del castaño contra la pared que vibraba al igual que la cama sobre la cual estaban.

-Bésame-aquellas palabras suplicantes y ansiosas fueron algo que golpearon a Vanitas más fuerte de lo que imagino, su propio rostro ardió mientras su miembro comenzaba a expulsar gotas en señal de que se acercaba su orgasmo-Vanitas......bésame-la imagen del castaño sonriéndole era algo que le ponía nervioso, observándole de un modo que deseaba eso más que nada, que deseaba que fuera el quien tomara todo de él, su cuerpo, sus labios, su corazón, le entregaba todo porque quería que fuera el quien lo reclamara.

-Sora-un gemido suave escapo de los labios de Vanitas antes de que los uniera a los de Sora, apego más su cuerpo al de él, su lengua se acariciaba con la de este mezclando la saliva que escapaba de sus bocas, sentía el pene erecto y húmedo del castaño frotarse en su abdomen, los brazos de este rodear su cuello, evitar que se alejara aunque fuera un poco de él y finalmente la combinación de todos esos estímulos lo envió al límite.

-¡¡Vanitas!!-un grito que delataba al causante de su placer y que fue aquello que hizo al azabache alcanzar su orgasmo también, sus voces se mezclaban en un erótico sentimiento compartido, sus cuerpos tensos mientras eyaculaban con tal intensidad que cada uno de sus músculos vibraba con cada segundo, el semen de Sora manchaba tanto el pecho como el abdomen de ambos, un hilo de saliva escapa de su boca mientras sus gemidos no podían detenerse, sus escalofríos mucho menos por como Vanitas se estaba descargando dentro de él, manchando cada parte de su recto y con cada chorro sentía que no tendría final, se sintió lleno, cálido, algo viscoso pero el saber que era debido a aquel hombre dentro de él era algo más placentero que desagradable, los brazos del azabache lo sujetaron sin salir de él, con cuidado lo acostó en la cama observando lo que había hecho, marcas nuevas en su cuerpo, su nalgas enrojecidas por los constantes golpes, la respiración agitada intentando calmarse, él había sido el causante de todo eso y realmente podía decir que lo disfruto.

-Mmm..... ¿estas vivo?-cuestiono por como el castaño estaba con sus ojos cerrados, ver como este se movía sus manos indicándole acercarse fue toda la señal que necesito.

-Vani....te pedí que fueras más cariñoso, me duele mi cadera-gimoteo mientras sentía un cosquilleo recorrerle desde esa zona hasta sus piernas dudando en que podría caminar adecuadamente en las siguientes horas-Eres un malo Vani-bufo haciendo un puchero con sus mejillas

-Hey, no me digas así-se quejó por ese modo tan cariñoso de llamarlo que había tomado este últimamente.

-Deja de ser un gruñón de una vez, siempre arruinas el momento-se quejó por como cada vez que tenían sexo este lo alejaba al final o le criticaba algo.

-El momento termino hace como 10 segundos-respondió a su queja dispuesto a desaparecerse, lo que no espero fue que este lo jalara del brazo y se montara sobre el viéndolo con el ceño fruncido.

-Escúchame bien, si crees que puedes hacerme sentir cosas por ti y luego irte estas mal, así que te recordare esto, estas atrapado conmigo para SIEMPRE-destaco esa palabra bastante en alto a modo de recordarle la situación en que estaban ambos-Asi que comienza a tratarme con más cariño o sino-le amenazo apuntándole con su dedo.

-¿Sino?-cuestiono queriendo reírse de su idea de un castigo para quien era oscuridad.

-Sino tomare un desvió, iré al mundo de Ariel y en menos de lo que pienses, me veras cantar y bailar cosas lindas, un mundo musical, en coro-destaco detalladamente y por primera vez en su existencia Vanitas sintió que el color abandonaba su rostro.

-No lo harías-murmuro mientras la seriedad en el rostro del castaño decía lo contrario.

-¿Quieres desafiarme?, porque canto bastante bien-fue su respuesta mientras Vanitas le mantenía la mirada, soltando un suspiro el azabache chasqueo la lengua en señal de que se rendía-Bien, ahora deja de ser un cretino, rodéame con tus brazos, apégame a ti y aguántate -sonrió Sora sin poder evitar sentirse feliz de que eso realmente funcionara. 

-Maldito héroe-gruño Vanitas obligándose a hacer lo que pedía, apenas la mejilla de Sora hizo contacto con su pecho el castaño se froto contra este, sus brazos rodearon al del azabache mientras dejaba caer todo el peso de su cuerpo.

-¿Lo ves? no es tan malo ser cariñoso conmigo-susurro mientras dejaba su cuerpo relajarse, escuchando los latidos del azabache y sintiéndose bien con ello, casi como si estuviera en sincronía con el suyo sintió una mano apoyarse en sus cabellos.

-Siempre te sales con la tuya ¿no?-se quejó haciendo reír suavemente a Sora, el azabache se quedó observándolo unos momentos y acaricio sus cabellos-Aunque no podrás hacer esto si logras regresar-murmuro recordándole la realidad que este debía afrontar.

-Quizás-murmuro sin querer pensar que si regresaba a su hogar tendría que decirle adiós al joven con quien ahora compartía cama-Si prometieras portarte bien viviríamos en las islas, te enseñaría a surfear, pescaríamos, pasaríamos los días en la playa.....estaríamos juntos-murmuro mientras se aferraba suavemente a él, Vanitas lo observo en silencio y sonrió de lado, simplemente no podía comprender a Sora.

-Asi que prefieres estar conmigo ¿eh?, parece que te gustan los chicos malos-menciono al interpretar como tal esas palabras mientras sus manos se movían hasta el trasero del castaño para apretarlo.

-O-Oye-gimoteo Sora dispuesto a corregirlo, sin embargo una sensación en su zona baja le hizo temblar, se aferró al cuerpo del azabache por como la hombría aun en su interior se alzaba a cada segundo-Tu.....ya sabes, deberías ¡sacarlo!-un fuerte gemido escapo de sus labios cuando Vanitas meció su cadera para introducirse con fuerza en su interior.

-Bueno, tu querías que fuera "cariñoso" contigo-respondió mientras Sora temblaba por como su cuerpo estaba sensible y agotado-No tengo problemas en serlo, pero será mi definición de cariño-sonrió mientras el castaño entendía que estaba metido en un gran problema.

-E-Espera Vani, no me refería a ese tipo de cariños-gimoteo intentando explicarse, la única respuesta que tuvo del otro fue que sujeto sus muñecas, lo miro de miro de un modo lujurioso antes de someterlo contra la cama en señal de que eso ocurriría de un modo u otro-¡Vanitas!-grito sonrojado cuando este movió su cadera para arremeterlo, el azabache disfrutaba de esos sonidos, sus movimientos eran más eróticos deseando escucharlos aún más y ser el causante de cada uno de ellos lo hacia todo aún más provocativo.

La gente de la posada fueron a su puerta exigiendo silencio, Sora sintiéndose avergonzado y humillado solamente podía morderse los labios en un inútil intento de no gemir, aun así Vanitas sabia donde tocar, besar, morder o apretar para que su voz saliera tanto aguda como intensa delatando que era lo que estaban haciendo, cayendo dormido en la cama antes de darse cuenta, teniendo que cambiar las sabanas manchadas a la mañana siguiente al igual que frotar cada parte de su cuerpo con un jabón intentando borrar cualquier evidencia, más sin embargo lo que escurría entre sus piernas y las marcas en su cuerpo eran prueba suficiente para cualquiera, con su rostro ardiéndole pago su estadía y se fue sintiendo la mirada de todos sobre él, ya lejos de aquella posada soltó un suspiro escuchando la risa de Vanitas en su cabeza, no respondió sabiendo que no tenía caso, el simplemente haría lo que quisiera y eso podía traerle problemas, aunque también podía ahorrarle muchos, después de todo cuando lograra volver a su hogar no tenía idea de cómo les diría a todos sus amigos que su pareja era un antiguo enemigo, ya tenía asumido que Riku le gritaría, Kairi se desmayaría, Ventus haría corto circuito y Roxas.....la verdad le interesaba saber que pensaría su antiguo nobody de eso, miro de reojo su sombra y sonrió pensando que ese problema era mejor dejárselo a Vanitas, con menos peso sobre sus hombros se levantó dispuesto a buscar donde comer y continuar su viaje, no tenía miedo ahora, no importaba donde fuera él estaba seguro de que no estaba solo y honestamente, no tenía quejas de tener a Vanitas a su lado, después de todo estando con él.

La oscuridad no era algo tan malo.


End file.
